


I Just Need You

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Hopeful Ending, F/M, post 7x05 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Post 7x05 fic, you might have suspend your belief for the ending but hey if Curtis can have 14 or 15 PhDs anything is possible, right? Angst with a hopeful ending :)





	I Just Need You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of Arrow.

 

Felicity needed to make sure that Oliver got out of Level 2 it was the only thing driving her since she discovered that this Dr. Parker might be trying to erase her husband. Felicity shook. Every time she thought of the possibility of Oliver being erased she had cold chills. She couldn’t live in a world without Oliver Queen. She just couldn’t.

 

Now that Felicity knew Level 2 had been closed she should be able to breath easier but she couldn't. 

 

“You okay? Is the tracker still working?” Black Siren looked down at Felicity. 

 

Black Siren always sounded like she was demanding answers, no wonder she pulling off this fake lawyer thing. Felicity looked up at the Laurel Lance look alike, she handed her the tablet. “I need you to monitor this. I have to go.” Felicity headed for the door.

 

Black Siren rushed to stop her. “Felicity! Where are going? Without back up. I know you think you are the kickass fighter now but you need help.”

 

“First, I am a kickass fighter. Second, I don’t need back up to see my husband.” Felicity walked out without looking back. Ever since they confirmed he was out of Level 2 she longed to see her husband. Truthfully she longed to touch him. More than words can describe. But right now she needed to see him. 

 

*****

 

Felicity managed to make it to Slabside just before visiting time was over. At first, they weren’t going to let her in but she was having none of that. She used her loud voice to explain her right to see her husband. The guard must have noticed she was desperate.

 

Felicity practically ran into the visiting area. She scanned the booths for her husband. She needed to see Oliver. He wasn’t there. She took a deep breath, no need panic yet. He will be here. She shook her hands trying to release more of the tension that had been building up inside for days.

 

Finally, she heard the buzz of the door opening on the prison side, she watched her husband shuffle forward in his shackles. Felicity covered her mouth to try to hide the sob she couldn’t help but release. She watched the guard unlock the chains, then Oliver moved toward the booth. He looked just as desperate to see her.

 

Felicity shook as she picked up the phone.

 

“Felicity” Oliver spoke so softly.

 

Felicity began to sob. She placed her hand on the glass, Oliver quickly placed his on the opposite side. 

 

“Aww baby, I love you. I never meant to scare you. I love you. You hear me, right?” Oliver watched through the glass as his strong wife continued to cry. He began to shed a few tears, he hated seeing her in pain. He hated watching her cry, not being able to hold her was killing him.

 

Felicity nodded. She began taking deep breaths. She knew she didn’t have much time she needed to pull herself together. “Oliver,” Felicity gulped. “I love you. I miss you so much. I’m angry about your decision to be here. But I love you. Never doubt that.”

 

“I never will,” Oliver smiled at his wife. He decided to pull a Felicity, try to lighten the mood. “No more pink hair? I kind of liked it.”

 

Felicity chuckled. “I’ll bring it back when you take control of that beard and grow some hair back.”

 

“What? Don’t like my scary prison look?” Oliver smiled. It was nice to hear Felicity laugh it felt like years since he heard that sound.

 

“Let’s just say, I’m sure it’s effective for anyone who is not me. I know you, Oliver Queen, you are a big softy on the inside.” She smiled at him.

 

“Shh, Felicity! People can’t know my secret.” He laughed before he saw Felicity’s glare. “Sorry, I guess it’s too soon for that.”

 

Felicity nodded. “Yes, that’s one of those things we have to talk about.”

 

“I understand.” Oliver nodded solemnly. “When I get out of here, I’m making this all up to you Felicity.”

 

Felicity looked up at Oliver with hope in her eyes. “When? When did you finally realize this was going to happen.”

 

“When I found out my brilliant wife had a lead on Diaz.” Oliver smiled.

 

“Black Siren also thinks we may be able to use the information we got on Level 2 to help get you out. Thanks for that by the way,” Felicity smiled. “I’m so proud of you.”

 

Oliver’s eyes widened. “I learned from the best. How did you know it was me?”

 

Felicity smiled. “There are no other heroes in here.”

 

“Time to go 4587.” The security guard declared ending their time together. 

 

“I’m not ready to let you go.” The tears began to stream down Felicity’s face again. “Oliver, I’m drowning without you. I know I’m supposed to be strong. But I’m failing. I have no one.”

 

Oliver began to stand at the guard's command but still held the phone to his ear. “I’m sure John wouldn’t like it if he knew you called him no one.” Oliver tried to bring a smile back to his wife’s face.

 

Felicity shook her head. “John’s busy.” She hoped Oliver wouldn’t read too much into it as there was no time to explain. 

 

Oliver looked confused. “I love you and I miss you.”

 

Felicity began to cry in earnest as Oliver was lead away.

 

*****

 

Felicity tried, she really did but it was getting harder and harder to stay on mission. Doing this alone was hard. She still had Black Siren and Dinah reluctantly helping but every day was a struggle to get out of bed after not sleeping all night. 

 

Oliver finally got permission to get the mail. They began corresponding regularly fully aware, that their letters were being read.

 

Felicity sent Oliver a picture of her William had taken when she first added the pink hair extensions. She also threw in this year’s school picture of William, she wanted Oliver to see how much their son had grown. Oliver told her he was grateful for the photos as he lost his.

 

Felicity wrote of her physical ache for him, not sexual, more like a large piece of her was missing. She was limping along without him. Part of her didn’t want Oliver to worry about her but the other part had to tell him. It’s like a need to touch you. If I could just touch you. Felicity cried as she wrote those last words.

 

*****

 

Oliver felt truly horrible. He went to prison to keep Felicity and William safe. It didn’t work. Diaz was on the run, his entire family was alone. Reading Felicity’s letters, seeing her he knew she was at her worse.

 

Her letters did not provide any further information about what was going on with John. In fact, she never mentioned him. It was like she didn’t see him. Did they have a falling out?

 

Felicity’s last letter scared him. He feared she was sinking into a depression, he honestly wasn’t sure anyone would notice. Which if he was honest made him so angry. When Jean made her regular lawyer visit he asked that she contact Lyla Michaels. He needed her to come to see him.

 

*****

 

The signal on the Silencer’s belt had gone dead the day she returned from seeing Oliver at the prison, with it, her lead on Diaz. She tried to find another lead for a couple of weeks before she finally felt like giving up. Felicity lay curled on the couch, rarely changing out of her pajamas until she knew Rene or Zoe would be home. She was supposed to be thinking of another lead but really she was wallowing in self-pity. 

 

She was surprised to hear a knock on Rene’s door at one in the afternoon. Felicity slowly got up from the couch, bringing her blanket with her, secretly hoping that by the time she made it to the door whoever it was would have given up. 

 

She checked the peephole, the opened the door. “Lyla, is Oliver alright? I thought the prison would call if something happened. Did something happen? Is it bad news?” Felicity began to hyperventilate.

 

“Felicity,” Lyla directed her back to the couch. “Come with me. Sit down, now let’s focus on your breathing. Oliver is fine. Now breath, in and out. In and out. You got it.” Lyla rubbed her back.

 

Once her breathing was under control, Felicity turned to Lyla with tears in her eyes. “Are you sure Oliver is okay? Why are you here?”

 

“Oliver is fine. I just saw him. He’s worried about you, Felicity. To be honest, so am I. Johnny, never told me you were struggling.” Lyla looked concern.

 

Felicity couldn’t meet Lyla’s eyes. She was too hurt. “John doesn’t know. I haven’t seen in over a month. He wants me to accept things as they are.” Felicity couldn’t keep the disgust out of her voice.

 

“Oh Felicity, I’m so sorry. I had no idea. I completely understand. I don’t think you should accept things either. In fact, I’m here to take you to see Oliver.” Lyla grinned.

 

“Can’t. Used all my allotted time for the month.” Felicity looked down at her hand, began twisting her wedding ring.

 

“This wouldn’t be in the visitation room. This is a special kind of visit.” Lyla beamed.

 

“I know this might be too much information but Oliver doesn’t get conjugal visits. I asked.” Felicity was feeling sad. She suspected Lyla really wanted to cheer her up but really there was no way. 

 

Lyla decided to pull out the big guns. She spoke to Felicity in her Director of ARGUS voice. “Felicity, go get in the shower and put some makeup on. I’m taking you to see your husband. No more questions or answers.”

 

Felicity pulled herself up off the couch, grabbed the little suitcase she was living out and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

 

As soon as Felicity came out, they headed to Slabside.

 

*****

  
  


As they approached the prison she noticed Lyla didn’t stop at visitor’s parking.

 

“Where are you going?” Felicity looked around, she’d never driven down here before.

 

“First, let me repeat again,” Lyla quickly looked over at Felicity, “Oliver is fine. We are heading to the morgue entrance.” 

 

Lyla pulled her car in close to the garbage dumpsters. “Out of sight of the cameras,” she explained.

 

They got out, Felicity followed Lyla away from the garbage to an ally just off the side. Felicity turned to Lyla, “what now?”

 

Lyla leaned back against the brick prison wall. “Now, we wait.”

 

They weren’t waiting long when they heard the clang of the morgue door being pushed open to reveal Oliver Queen.

 

“Oliver!” Felicity ran, jumping into her husband’s arms, holding on for dear life. She didn’t know how or why and at this moment she didn’t care. She just needed to hold him. To touch him. To smell him. She needed this like she needed oxygen. 

 

Oliver worried he was crushing her but he couldn’t bring her close enough. Felicity wasn’t complaining so he figured it was okay. He began kissing her all along the top of her head. “I’ve missed you. I’ve missed us.”

 

“Oh, Oliver!” Felicity pulled back just enough to find her husband’s lips. She kissed him with everything in her. She drew life from this kiss. Her husband was in her arms, everything was right.

 

When they finally broke the kiss due to a lack of oxygen, Felicity did not let but lean up to whisper in Oliver’s ear. “How much longer do we have?”

 

“A minute or two. I found this route the other night with Talia,” Oliver saw Felicity’s eyebrow raise. “Yeah, she’s alive. I promise to tell you all about it soon. How are you? Really, Felicity are you okay?”

 

“I’m okay right now in your arms. You have no idea how much touching you means to me, Oliver.” Felicity sighed, leaned into to her husband.

 

“Oh, I think I do.” Oliver kissed the top of her head. “Felicity, I don’t think you are okay. I asked Lyla if she could suggest someone for you to talk to at ARGUS. A doctor. You’ve been through a lot baby, maybe they offer you some coping skills. Felicity, I need you to be okay.” He pulled her in for a tighter hug. 

 

“Okay,” she managed to agree before diving in for one last kiss. 

 

Oliver slowly pulled away, leaving their hands, then fingers for last. “We will do this again, I just don’t know how often, it’s risky.”

 

Felicity nodded. She was so overwhelmed she couldn’t speak.

 

Oliver smiled, looked back to say. “I love you,” before shutting the door. 

 

Felicity smiled, then turned back to meet Lyla at the car.

 

Lyla smiled. “You look better.”

 

“I am better. Thanks for this.” Felicity nodded toward the door.

 

“It’s all Oliver. Speaking of Oliver, did he mention…” Lyla trailed off.

 

Felicity sighed. “Yes, I’m willing to speak with an ARGUS doctor.” 

 

“Good. One more thing, I talked to Johnny while you were with Oliver. I think you should move in with us. We have a spare room which would get you off Rene’s couch and I want to make up for being absent this last month. I’m sorry, we weren’t there for you when you needed a friend. Please think about it.” Lyla squeezed Felicity’s hand.

 

“I don’t need to think about it. You are offering me a bed instead of the couch. I’m sold.” Felicity smiled then began to worry. “Are you sure John won’t mind?”

 

“Felicity, it was his idea.” Lyla started the car, they headed back to Star City.

 

For the first time in a very long time, Felicity felt like she might be alright. 


End file.
